


Hope

by RoswellNM42



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Star Wars; any; where there's life, there's hope





	Hope

Where there was life, there was hope.  
  
As long as she was alive, she was surviving.....enduring another day until her parents came looking for her, or till she managed to sell enough scrap metal to get off the planet Jakku, and go looking for her family. Go looking for the ones who gave her life, the ones she knows are looking for her, the ones that will make sense of who she is, and where she comes from. The ones that hold all the questions she wants to know the answers to. The ones that will make everything okay. 


End file.
